


Savour (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Savour (a 221B)

I started running again when life with Sherlock made me fat and happy. Rather be just the one.

I gradually noticed him following me around after my runs, my own six-foot moon in degrading orbit. Finally I asked what he was doing.

“Doing? Uh…” He sniffed and wandered off.

Yesterday, I emerged from the shower to see him leaving the bathroom with my sweaty kit.

“Er… laundry,” he muttered. (Bollocks.)

I towelled down and opened the cabinet.

“Sherlock,” I shouted. “Where’s my deodorant?”

No answer.

“Fine, I’ll just – fuck, where’s yours?”

_His bloody experiments…_ I secured my towel and stalked out.

He was bare-chested on our bed, breathing my soiled shirt.

“Your scent is intoxicating.” He stood and sniffed my damp hair, my neck, my shoulder. “Tea, sweat, cinnamon, vetiver…”

He stepped around and pressed his long front against my back. And shoved his hands into my armpits.

I flinched, but he held on and pumped his hips.

“I want to know them all, John.” He rubbed his right hand about, then pulled it free. I heard a deep inhalation and a low growl.

Jesus. It was weird, gross, and hugely arousing. I ground my arse against him.

 

Afterwards, when he had smelt me to his satisfaction and rogered me to ours, I made him promise to stop saying “Watsonian bouquet.”


End file.
